Behind Green Eyes
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: Toshiro muses over all the hurt and anger in his life after the Aizen incedent. How he copes with it and what he does to escape for the moment. Song fic. Mentions of Momo/Toshiro. Rating just in case.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. This remake of Behind Blue Eyes is done by Limp Bizkit I don't know who did it originally, but whoever did is the owner.**_

_No one knows what it's like  
__To be the bad man  
__To be the sad man  
__Behind blue eyes _

Toshiro Hitsugaya really wasn't a vocal man but he was hot headed and hot tempered. The ice Death God was a formidable foe and he could go through any battle without a second thought until after the fact. He is famous for being the youngest captain of the thirteen court guard squads. Nobody knew what was past that seemingly permanent sneer.

_And no one knows what it's like  
__To be hated  
__To be fated  
__To telling only lies  
__But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
__As my conscience seems to be  
__I have hours, only lonely  
__My love is vengeance  
__That's never free_

Captain Hitsugaya lay down after a long day of work and trying to get his lazy ass vice captain to do some work. He let his mask fall and a look of depression crossed his face. His Momo was falling into a deeper depression because of that ass whole Aizen.

Yes he saw Momo as _his _Momo. She was so loyal to Aizen and practically worshipped the ground the former captain walked on. Hitsugaya felt that Momo blamed him for Aizen and for showing the true colors of the man. He in a way hated himself for not guarding his naïve friend from the truth and letting her cry over the man that she thought she loved.

_No one knows what it's like  
__To feel these feelings  
__Like I do  
__And I blame you _

_No one bites back as hard  
__On their anger  
__None of my pain an' woes  
__Can show through _

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
__As my conscience seems to be  
__I have hours, only lonely  
__My love is vengeance  
__That's never free_

Toshiro also had a strong feeling of revenge. He wanted to kill Aizen for making Momo cry and tricking everyone in thinking he was the victim. He also wanted revenge on Ex-captain Ichimaru for hurting his friend Kira and turning Momo and Kira against each other.

No matter how much it would break his two friend's hearts he wanted both men dead and he wanted to be the one that sent them to their icy graves. He wanted to hurt the two people that broke his friend's hearts first.

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it (x4) _

_No one knows what its like  
__To be mistreated  
__To be defeated  
__Behind blue eyes  
__No one knows how to say  
__That they're sorry  
__And don't worry  
__I'm not telling lies_

He let his depressed face turn to one of anger. How could he let his emotions get the best of him? Every one now avoided the Tenth Squad's Captain because it was like even before they saw the usual face they could feel his pissed off emotions. It was that way for a few weeks before he could re-control his emotions and bring them back down.

No matter how many people approached him the only two that made any impact on helping with the self-control was Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki. Captain Ukitake listened to every word of anger the young boy had all the feelings of being hurt and wanting revenge. Captain Ukitake realized a long time ago that even the indifferent people (Byakuya) needed to let emotion out before they exploded and he took up the roll as counselor.

Byakuya approached the boy and gave him a lecture about showing emotion and the fact that he was getting this way meant that he let Ichimaru and Aizen win. Now that he relaxed he went back to his normal routine and waited till he got home to vent.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
__As my conscience seems to be  
__I have hours, only lonely  
__My love is vengeance  
__That's never free _

_No one knows what it's like  
__To be the bad man  
__To be the sad man  
__Behind blue eyes._

For once in his life he felt that he needed to just get away from it all. He needed to find a place to run away and try and find a solution for his two friends. He needed a release from the past few weeks and realized that he over heard his vice-captain talking about having a few people over at her place after work for drinks and looked at the time. They would still be out drinking.

He flash-stepped to the busty woman's home and in the back where he could feel everyone. "Captain!?" Rangiku shouted and everyone looked shocked to see him there. "Is it too late to take you up on that offer?" He asked almost shyly. "Sit down. Captain Zaraki pass the sake and a cup!" He handed them over and she poured the young captain a drink. He drank it slowly and listened to the chatter of every one and enjoyed it. This is what he needed.

All sitting in the group was himself, Rangiku, Kira, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Ukitake, Iba, Nanao, Rukia and Ichigo were all talking about random things and he realized this was the release he needed to be with friends and unwind.

_In the clothes, all the grey  
__I'll stay if you go away  
__Concrete, tall as the sky  
__Movement passing me by  
__And you blush, what a rush  
__Reminisce, cold crush  
__Next door, ear to the wall  
__All the tension made for the call  
_

_I wish, I wish,  
__I wish it was all that easy  
__I wish, I wish,  
__I wish it was all that easy_

He wished life could always be like this with no worries, no traitors, and no friends masking pain or trying to run away from the real world. This right now was perfect. No cares until the next day came and he had to go back to his normal self and worry about how Momo is handling everything. He just wished she was well enough to be here with them and enjoy the night without her depression and false hopes about the old Aizen. For now though he was content on listening to the bad jokes and snickering at a few jokes himself.


End file.
